Maski
by cocaboy1
Summary: Nigdy nie wiesz, co siedzi w ludziach. Nawet w osobach, które wydaje ci się, że dobrze znasz. Dark!John, Johnlock, może Johniarty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Jeśli ktoś ma nadzieję na znalezienie tu wesołego fluffu, to już mogę powiedzieć, że pomylił drzwi. Nie będzie płomiennego "Ach, Sherlock, pocałuj mnie wreszcie, mój sokole!", wskakiwania do łóżek ani rżnięcia na stole. Nie będzie Johna-Kury-Domowej-Pedałka-W-Sweterku.**

**Nie. Będzie John-Żołnierz i John-Morderca.**

**Piszę ten fanfik, bo bardzo mnie irytuje, że twórcy Sherlocka tak doskonale zmarnowali postać z ogromnym potencjałem. Nie wiem, co by było, gdyby Johna grał ktoś inny. Pojęcia nie mam, jak można z byłego żołnierza zrobić udomowione zwierzątko, które od czasu do czasu lubi strzelić komuś kulkę w łeb. Postanowiłem spróbować zagłębić się w psychikę Johna - zrozumieć, co nim kieruje, że ma dwie tak skrajne natury.**

**Nie mówię, że ten fanfik będzie czymś super innowacyjnym, bo pewnie nie będzie. W każdym bądź razie dużo angstu, trochę psychologii i Bóg wie, czego jeszcze. Postaram się wstrzymać od dodawania supermocy bohaterom.**

* * *

John Watson przyjął powrót Sherlocka w ciszy, ze spokojem. Niewielki uśmiech na twarzy lekarza wydawał się być detektywowi pusty. Martwy. John przestał zdradzać jakiekolwiek emocje. Stał się zagadką. Nieprzyjemną, nie dającą o sobie zapomnieć ani w pełni zignorować tajemnicą, która przypominała Holmesowi o tym, że każdy medal ma dwie strony. A każdy wybór pociąga za sobą konsekwencje.

Nie byli już dla siebie tym, kim byli kiedyś – kumplami, partnerami, bratnimi duszami. Stali się sobie zupełnie obcy. A pojawienie się Irene Adler bynajmniej poprawiło ten stan rzeczy.

John wiedział, że pomagała mu ukrywać się, a także o tym, iż uzyskał pomoc od Mycrofta (który, nawiasem mówiąc, najgoręcej nie aprobował towarzystwa Kobiety) oraz Molly, która spisała fałszywy akt zgonu.

Watson wcale nie był ciekaw okoliczności „śmierci" Sherlocka – zwyczajnie go to nie obchodziło. Spytał o nie jedynie dlatego, że powinien – bo tego wymaga maska, którą przyjął wiele lat temu. Doskonale zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, że zwyczajnie „znudził się" detektywowi, ale nie miał o to do niego żalu. Wiedział, iż prędzej czy później taki dzień nastąpi, a trzy lata braku jakiegokolwiek kontaktu i pojawienie się w ich życiu Irene jedynie przyspieszyło ten moment.

Sherlocka dziwiła ta niezwykła powściągliwość w zachowaniu Johna. Nie dostrzegał u niego ani radości, ani smutku, ani zazdrości. Spytał go o to pewnego wieczora, ale odpowiedź była bardzo wymijająca.

- Wszystko w porządku – rzekł Watson, uśmiechając się w ten swój nowy, irytujący spokojem sposób. – Cieszę się, że żyjesz i nie jesteś już sam.

Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa, a Sherlock Holmes nigdy więcej nie wrócił do tego tematu.

* * *

Było przyjemnie letnie popołudnie. John leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić – coś mu się chciało, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Po kolejnej godzinie bezowocnych rozważań na tenże temat, wstał, założył lekką koszulkę oraz bermudy i zszedł na dół. Irene siedziała na kanapie, czytając książkę. Sherlock natomiast przewracał skrzypce w dłoniach, nie mogąc się zdecydować czy powinien coś zagrać, czy nie. Watson nie powiedział do nich ani słowa – nie chciał ich uwagi. Po cichu założył buty i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Lekarz przemierzał powoli ulice, przypatrując się przechodniom. W końcu znalazł się w Regent's Park. Pomimo pięknej pogody, park był prawie pusty. Johnowi wydawało się to być dość dziwne, ale ostatecznie zwalił winę na upał.

Watson usiadł na ławce. Miał wrażenie, że czegoś szuka, ale nie miał pojęcia czego. Chciał wreszcie móc przestać o tym myśleć. Oparł się wygodnie i starał nie myśleć o niczym.

- Cześć, John. Dawno cię nie widziałam – odezwał się znajomy głos. Były wojskowy natychmiast odwrócił się na jego dźwięk.

- Boże mój… Clara! – zawołał John, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i objęła go mocno.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę! – rzekła. Psotny uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

- Co robisz w Londynie?

- Przeprowadziłam się tu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej… - stwierdziła cicho Clara. – Co cię gryzie?

- Nic… Jestem po prostu zmęczony – odrzekł John, patrząc przed siebie.

- Wyglądasz jak _wtedy_ – szepnęła kobieta.

John uśmiechnął się.

- Zapewniam cię, że to tylko zmęczenie.

Mimo wszystko rudowłosa nie wyglądała przekonaną.

- Może wyjdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj? Jak za starych dobrych czasów? – zaproponowała, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

- Chętnie.

John wrócił do domu, czując tą dziwną radość i energię, które zawsze czuł po spotkaniu z Clarą. Znali się od dziecka. Była jedyną osobą, która go rozumiała i zawsze przy nim była, gdy tego potrzebował. Bardzo żałował, że nie wyszło jej z Harriet, ale w sumie takiego zakończenia oczekiwał; Harry nie nadawała się do trwałych związków i Watson ostrzegał przed tym przyjaciółkę. Niestety, nie posłuchała, a nawet obraziła się za słowa, jakie wypowiedział pod adresem swojej siostry. John jednak nie chował urazy – wiedział, że jest zakochana i wybaczył jej. Bardzo żałował, że nie mógł stanowić dla niej oparcia w czasie rozwodu. Był wtedy w Afganistanie.

Lekarz nie mógł doczekać się wieczora. Może i było to oznaką egoizmu z jego strony, ale tak bardzo chciał nasycić się jej ciepłem i energią. Wystarczyła ta krótka rozmowa, aby poczuł się lepiej na duszy.

Nie rozumiał na czym polegał fenomen Clary – zawsze pełna optymizmu i wiary, energiczna, mądra, a przy tym lubiąca ryzyko i zabawę. Jej obecność przynosiła mu spokój i chęć do życia.

Tak. Clara Eston była osobą, której w tej chwili potrzebował.

- Uśmiechasz się – rzekł Sherlock beznamiętnym tonem. – Kogo spotkałeś?

- Clarę – odpowiedział John, nie pytając skąd nagłe zainteresowanie jego losem.

- To któraś z twoich byłych dziewczyn? – spytał Holmes, jak zwykle nie potrafiąc przypisać imienia do osoby.

- Nie, na litość… Clara to była żona Harriet, a moja serdeczna przyjaciółka – odrzekł lekko zniecierpliwiony Watson.

- I zapewne masz zamiar się z nią zobaczyć w niedługim czasie? – zapytał detektyw.

- Tak. Dziś wieczorem. A co? Masz interes jakiś do mnie?

- Nie, żadnego.

- To dobrze.

I faktycznie, było dobrze. Chciał się zobaczyć z Clarą, a nie zajmować bzdurami wymyślanymi przez Sherlocka.

- To randka? – odezwał się po chwili młodszy mężczyzna.

- Nie! – tu lekarz już stracił cierpliwość. – Clara jest _lesbijką_!

- A gdyby nią nie była, umówił byś się z nią?

- A gdyby nawet, to co?

- Nic. Nie denerwuj się tak. Pytam z ciekawości.

- Mhm… Tak, z ciekawości – warknął John zirytowany tym przesłuchaniem. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego odpowiadał na te pytania. Ani tym bardziej dlaczego zostały one zadane. Wziął z lodówki butelkę wody, chwycił leżącego opodal laptopa i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

Watson usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i zaczął robić porządki w komputerowej dyskografii. Lubił mieć wszystko uporządkowane – pogrupowane według zespołów, płyt, a utwory w kolejności ułożonej na oryginalne. Niestety, bałaganiarze z Internetu mieli bardzo brzydki zwyczaj umieszczania tylko części informacji o utworze i to w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się tylko i wyłącznie tytuł.

Mało kto o tym wiedział, ale John uwielbiał muzykę. Większość dysku wcale nie była zapełniona pornografią, tylko właśnie tysiącami utworów. A słuchał wielu rzeczy – od ciężkiego death metalu oraz jazzu po pop i muzykę klasyczną. Ludzi, którzy zamykali się tylko i wyłącznie na jeden rodzaj muzyki uważał za ograniczonych i nie potrafiących docenić piękna, kiedy je widzą (lub w tym wypadku: słyszą).

O muzycznych upodobaniach Johna wiedziało niewielu. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nie mógł się poszczycić tym, że wie wszystko na jego temat. Lub w ogóle cokolwiek poza tym, co chciał, żeby wiedziano.

John spojrzał na komputerowy zegar. Wskazywał godzinę osiemnastą, minut trzydzieści jeden. Za kolejnych pięćdziesiąt minut miał się zobaczyć z przyjaciółką pod kinem. Należało już przygotowywać się do wyjścia.

Zdjął T-shirt i przebrał się w bawełnianą koszulę. Bermudy też zamienił na jeansy. Na dworze wcale nie było już tak ciepło.

- Sherlock martwi się o ciebie – odezwał się znajomy, kobiecy głos.

- Tak? Nie trzeba. Tak jak nie potrzeba mi twojego towarzystwa – odrzekł spokojnie John. Słowa zabrzmiały nawet bardziej neutralnie niż sam się tego spodziewał.

- No już, już… Nie bądź taki – uśmiechnęła się Irene, jak zawsze z wyższością. – Wyglądasz lepiej niż dziś rano, ale nadal sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby... Hm… Jakbyś się dokądś wybierał.

- Bo się wybieram. Do kina. A teraz wybacz, ale spieszę się.

- Nie zgrywaj głupszego niż jesteś, John.

- Słuchaj, no… To czy się wybieram gdzieś, czy też nie, nie jest ani sprawą twoją, ani Sherlocka. To moje pieprzone życie i mam prawo z nim robić co chcę. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, bo, jak mówiłem, spieszę się.

Irene stała jednak nadal na progu.

- Co się z tobą stało? Zmieniłeś się.

- Zmieniłem? A może właśnie taki jestem i mam dość udawania kogoś, kim_ nie jestem_? A teraz zejdź mi z przejścia, bo to że jesteś przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej, nie ochroni cię przed użyciem przeze mnie siły.

Adler spojrzała mu w oczy wyzywająco.

- Ach, tak? Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś typem damskiego boksera…

- Nie biję kobiet, ale natrętne dziwki już tak – warknął Watson, chwytając mocno Irene za ramię i popychając ją w bok.

John wyszedł z domu. Irene z kolei stała w miejscu dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się gdzie podział się ten spokojny, uroczy lekarz w sweterku imieniem John Hamish Watson. Bo osoba, którą zobaczyła w tej chwili z pewnością nim nie była.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawno mnie nie było. Chyba najwyższy czas na update.

John szedł w stronę kina bez pośpiechu. Chciał po prostu wyjść z domu i nie musieć słuchać gadania tej… Kobiety.

Idąc powoli londyńskimi ulicami, rozmyślał nad swoim życiem. Nie było dobre – pierwszej części nie pamiętał, w drugiej odnalazł w sobie potwora, w trzeciej nałożył maskę sympatycznego byłego lekarza wojskowego. W ciągu wszystkich trzech części boleśnie uczył się jednej rzeczy – uczucia nie są stałe. Ludzie nie są stali. Istnieje powiedzenie, że ludzie się zmieniają. Dla niego to nie była prawda – ludzie zmieniają jedynie swoje powierzchowne reakcje i zachowania. Kontrolują to, co mówią. Wykorzystują innych do własnych celów pod pretekstem miłości czy przyjaźni, a na końcu zostawiają, gdy uważają daną osobę za dłużej nieprzydatną. Jednak Watson nie miał żalu do kogokolwiek z nich – sam robił podobnie. Nauczył wtapiać się w tłum. Być „normalnym", bo taka właśnie postawa przynosiła w społeczeństwie najlepsze profity. „Dziwadła" to margines, a hasło: „Nie bój się, bądź sobą!" jest tylko pustym sloganem.

Nauczył się też nie przywiązywać do ludzi. Umiał ich lubić, tak. Ale nigdy nie miał naiwnej wiary, że ta osoba będzie jego towarzyszem aż po grób. Nawet Clara nie stanowiła wyjątku; wiele razy wyciągała go z kłopotów, zawdzięczał jej życie i sam byłby gotów się dla niej poświęcić w razie potrzeby, jednakże nie miał złudzeń. Pewnym było, że prędzej czy później będzie miała dosyć.

- Hej, John! – zawołała kobieta, widząc go wychodzącego zza rogu.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niej bliżej.

- Bilety już mam. Wchodzimy do sali? – spytała.

- Tak… Pewnie – odpowiedział, próbując nie zdradzić nadmiernej melancholii, która go ogarnęła.

Film był całkiem interesujący. Opowiadał o chłopcu chorym psychicznie, który dzięki swoim halucynacjom unika śmierci i zaczyna dostrzegać wzorce ludzkich zachowań. Z czasem udaje mu się je przewidzieć. Pomysł sam w sobie był prosty, ale za to ujęty w interesujący, mroczny sposób. Dodatkowo, niemałe poruszenie dziwna wywołała śmierć bohatera kończąca film i to właśnie o niej John i Clara dyskutowali przez resztę wieczoru, którą spędzili w pizzerii.

- Jak myślisz? To on w końcu istniał czy nie? – zapytała Clara, jej zielone oczy iskrzyły energią i ciekawością.

- Nie wiem – odrzekł z uśmiechem. – Wydaje mi się, że tak, ale wybrał nieistnienie, poznawszy konsekwencje. A tobie jak się wydaje?

- Myślę, że nie. Dla mnie był duszą osoby, która chciała zobaczyć, co by było, gdyby się narodziła i żyła w tej rodzinie. Uważam, że nigdy nie istniał, tylko mu się wydawało, że istnieje.

- „Wydawało mu się, że istnieje…". Hm… Interesujące spostrzeżenie. – mruknął John. – Mówisz, że jemu się wydawało, ale czy sama jesteś pewna własnego istnienia?

- No… Tak. Żyję, czuję, oddycham. Wnioski nasuwają się same.

- Niby tak… Ale z drugiej strony mózg jedynie interpretuje bodźce ze środowiska. Skąd pewność, iż robi to właściwie?

- Zabawne pytanie z ust lekarza.

- Tym bardziej powinno ci ono dać do myślenia.

- Innymi słowy… nie ma dowodu na to, że istniejemy?

- Och, istniejemy bez wątpienia, nie rozpatrujmy tego tak płytko. Pytanie jest – gdzie w naszym istnieniu jest prawda i jak ją poznać?

- John, ja cię proszę, nie pij więcej, bo później wkręcasz mnie w pseudofilozoficzne wywody. – westchnęła Clara, opierając czoło na dłoni. John roześmiał się wesoło.

Watsonowi nie śpieszyło się z powrotem do domu. Było ciepło i przyjemnie, pomimo późnej pory. Postanowił przejść się alejkami Regent's Park.

- Cześć, Johnny – odezwał się znajomy, irytujący głos. John odwrócił się, wzdychając ciężko.

- Moriarty. Kopę lat. Jak chcesz dorwać Sherlocka, to pomyliłeś adres – warknął lekarz.

- Tak się składa, że ja mam sprawę do ciebie– odrzekł tamten, uśmiechając się w sztucznie uprzejmy sposób.

- A czegóż to możesz ode mnie chcieć?

- Zdaje się, że ktoś cię szuka.

John zamarł na chwilę. Nie musiał pytać nawet o kogo chodzi. To mogła być tylko i wyłącznie jedna osoba.

- Nawet jeśli to prawda, to to i tak nie twoja sprawa.

- Zapewne. Ale wiem, że ta osoba chce cię zabić, bo „wtrącasz mu się w interesy". Tak się jednak szczęśliwie składa, że jestem chętny ci pomóc. – odrzekł Moriarty, posyłając mu swój najbardziej niewinny uśmiech.

- Dlaczego ci się wydaje, że przyjmę od ciebie cokolwiek?

- Ponieważ obawiam się, że nie masz wyboru. Tak, wróciłeś do zawodu po „śmierci" Sherlocka, ale mimo wszystko nie stać cię na obronę przed Jovovichem i jego psami. Owszem, jesteś pierwszorzędnym zabójcą, ale amunicja kosztuje, a przecież nie samą bronią żyje człowiek.

John przyglądał się Jimowi z czujnością. Oczywistym było, że pomoc nie będzie darmowa. Zresztą, nie ufał Moriarty'emu. Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, iż sam nie stawi czoła Jovovichowi, jeśli ten faktycznie będzie chciał go zaatakować.

- Czego chcesz w zamian?

- Głowy Jovovicha na srebrnym talerzu – odpowiedział tamten, nagle poważniejąc.

- A czym ci tak zalazł za skórę, jeśli wolno spytać? – zapytał John, uśmiechając się. Widzieć Jamesa Moriarty'ego tak wkurzonego i proszącego go o współpracę? Bezcenne.

- Miesza się tam, gdzie nie trzeba. – rzekł chłodno, odmawiając na odpowiadanie na dalsze pytania.

John roześmiał się głośno. Jim spojrzał na niego, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

- Zabawne, że ze wszystkich ludzi zgłaszasz się z tym do mnie, a nie do swoich fagasów.

- Twoja pomoc i tak mi się bardzo przyda. Znasz jego metody. Uczył cię. Znasz też tych, którzy będą na ciebie polować. Oszczędzam czas i środki.

- Od kiedy się taki oszczędny zrobiłeś? Nawet nie nosisz swojego Westwooda! – zadrwił John. Moriarty'emu wyraźnie się to nie spodobało.

- Słuchaj, Johnny. Albo bierzesz tę robotę, albo pakuję ci kulkę w łeb. – Jim podszedł bliżej. – Pif paf i już cię nie ma. Rozumiesz?

John uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Słuchaj, Moriarty… Ty chyba nie masz pojęcia komu grozisz. – zaczął Watson, chwytając bruneta lekko za szyję. – Dla ciebie może jestem głupi. Może ci się nawet wydawać, że wiedząc o moich „dodatkowych zarobkach", wiesz o mnie wszystko. Ale powiem jedno: gówno wiesz. I radzę ci zacząć się mnie bać już teraz, chyba, że mam zrobić małą pokazówkę i wytłuc twoje pieski chowające się po krzakach, a nie chcielibyśmy robić sceny w środku miasta, prawda? Jeżeli… Podkreślam: jeżeli mam z tobą pracować, to tylko na moich warunkach. Inaczej spierdalaj i sam się użeraj z Jovovichem. Ja tam mogę zdechnąć – nie boję się umrzeć.

Jim spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten człowiek… John H. Watson… grozi mu. Co więcej, robi to na tyle skutecznie (choć kompletnie bez finezji), że James Moriarty czuje na plecach lodowaty dreszcz. Lekarz puścił jego gardło, ale to nie sprawiło, iż konsultant-kryminalista poczuł się lepiej.

- Przemyślę twoją propozycję. W ciągu kilku dni dam ci odpowiedź. Tymczasem życzę dobrej nocy – powiedział John i poszedł w stronę Baker Street. Tymczasem Moriarty stał jeszcze chwilę, kompletnie skonfundowany tym, co się właśnie stało.

„To był bez wątpienia udany wieczór…" – pomyślał John, wchodząc do mieszkania.

- Jak widzę randka się udała. Mam nadzieję, że poprawiła ci humor na tyle, że nie będziesz już ubliżać Irene. – rzekł znajomy głos z głębi pokoju.

- Po pierwsze: trudno mówić o randce między mężczyzną a zdeklarowaną lesbijką. Po drugie: tak miałem udany wieczór. Po trzecie: kobieta uprawiająca seks za pieniądze to prostytutka. Prostytutka robiąca zdjęcia swoim klientom i szantażująca ich to zwykła dziwka. Nazwanie jej w ten sposób to zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu. – odrzekł John.

- Zmieniłeś się. Nie poznaję cię. – powiedział Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

- A może ja zawsze taki byłem, ale chciałem żebyś myślał inaczej? – podsunął mu John, po czym wziął butelkę wody z lodówki i poszedł na górę, zostawiając detektywa z zupełnie celnym pytaniem.

Praca w przychodni była nudna. John z całego serca jej nienawidził podobnie jak swoich współpracowników. Każdego dnia, gdy przychodził koniec jego zmiany Watson cieszył się jak dziecko, że wreszcie nadszedł koniec tej tortury i wysłuchiwania hipochondrycznych babć i płaczących dzieci z katarem.

Właśnie przygotowywał się do wyjścia, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu.

- Proszę – powiedział głośno, uprzejmie, głęboko ukrywając irytację.

- Cześć, Doktorze. Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli. Szkoda, że to będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. – odezwał się kobiecy głos. John uniósł głowę. W ułamku sekundy ujrzał pistolet z tłumikiem skierowany prosto w jego głowę. Padł na podłogę, ledwie uchylając się przed strzałem. Nim kobieta zdążyła wycelować jeszcze raz, rzucił się na nią, wytrącając broń z ręki. Zacisnął dłonie na jej gardle, ale udało jej się przetoczyć, tak, że to on teraz leżał przyciśnięty do podłogi. Widząc, że napastniczka próbuje sięgnąć po pistolet, zrzucił ją w przeciwną stronę i sam rzucił się po niego. Zanim kobieta zdążyła wstać, on już znajdował się obok niej z lufą wycelowaną w sam środek jej czoła.

-Margaret. Co za niemiła niespodzianka – warknął Watson. – Chętnie zastrzeliłbym cię od razu, ale mam dziś dobry humor. Zadam ci pytanie. Jeśli odpowiesz na nie w sposób satysfakcjonujący, będziesz mogła opuścić ten gabinet żywa.

- Możesz strzelać. I tak ci nic nie powiem – odrzekła kobieta, uśmiechając się z wyższością.

- Gdzie on jest? Gdzie zaszył się Jovovich?

- Już ci powiedziałam: nic nie powiem.

- Skoro tak…

John nacisnął spust i strzelił. Kula przeszyła czaszkę kobiety, zostawiając niewielki krwawy ślad. Na szczęście nie przeszła na wylot. Inaczej doktor mógłby mieć problem ze sprzątaniem.

Watson wiedział, że nie może jej tak po prostu zostawić u siebie w gabinecie. Dlatego starannie zabandażował jej głowę, by nie zostawić śladów krwi. Następnie zdjął fartuch i podniósł ciało z podłogi. Jeszcze tylko nałożył jej na głowę kaptur i powoli wyszedł z budynku.

Na szczęście dla niego, w przychodni nie zamontowano jeszcze kamer. Była nowa, a z racji, że budowa pochłonęła więcej pieniędzy niż się spodziewano, monitoringu jeszcze nie zainstalowano. John rozejrzał się uważnie – nie widząc nikogo ze swoich kolegów, przeszedł szybko przez korytarz.

Pokonanie tego etapu nie było trudne. Gorzej sprawa się miała z przedostaniem zwłok do swojego sekretnego mieszkania na drugim końcu miasta. W Londynie znajdowało się 20% kamer CCTV całego świata. Nie mógł przejść z trupem tak po prostu, bo wiedział, że Wielki Brat Mycroft ma go na oku. Musiał zaryzykować taksówkę.

- Koleżanka źle się czuje? – zagadał taksówkarz, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Tak. Trochę wczoraj w nocy przesadziła z alkoholem i rozbiła sobie głowę. – odrzekł John, wiedząc, że mężczyzna zauważył bandaż na głowie Margaret.

- Może lepiej do szpitala ją wysłać?

- Nie… Sam jestem lekarzem. Uraz nie jest poważny.

Taksówkarz pokiwał głową i nie odezwał się więcej.

Samochód wreszcie zatrzymał się pod budynkiem na C. Street, jednej z niewielu niemonitorowanych ulic stolicy. John zapłacił za przejazd i ostrożnie przeniósł ciało z samochodu do mieszkania.

Pokój był niemalże pusty i duszny. Były żołnierz zaniósł zwłoki do łazienki i ułożył w wannie. Następnie zalał ciało w zupie kwasów. Powietrze szybko nasiąknęło chemicznym smrodem. Założył więc maskę i otworzył okna. Szparę w drzwiach wejściowych zakrył szczelnie mokrą szmatą, by zapach nie wydostawał się na klatkę schodową.

Broń Margaret włożył do schowka. Pozostawało mu już tylko czekać aż po zwłokach nie pozostanie nic więcej niż czerwono-żółta maź. Wtenczas postanowił wypić herbatę i poczytać książkę.

Kiedy następnego dnia wrócił na Baker Street, nikogo nie zastał. Sherlockowy bałagan otaczał go zewsząd. Na podłodze leżały stosy kartek, mapa Londynu i jakieś książki. Bez wątpienia Holmes zajął się jakimś śledztwem.

Lekarz opadł na ciężko na kanapę. Sprawy nie układały się różowo – Jovovich już wysłał za nim swojego człowieka i wiedział, że w przeciągu następnych kilku dni może oczekiwać kolejnej wizyty. Dodatkowo, po tak długim sezonie ogórkowym w pracy Sherlocka to nagłe zlecenie, akurat następnego dnia po zajściu z Margaret, pachniało podstępem. Niewykluczone, że Jovovich przewidział takie zakończenie i napuścił na niego detektywa.

- Witaj, John. Przeszkadzam? – rozległ się znajomy męski głos.

- Nie, nie. Wejdź. – odrzekł Watson. – Herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział Mycroft Holmes, zajmując fotel brata. – Spieszy mi się, a musimy pilnie porozmawiać.

- O czym?

- John, nie udawaj głupiego. – westchnął mężczyzna. – Przychodzę do ciebie w sprawie zajścia w przychodni.

Watson nie przerwał mu, słuchając uważnie. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał niczego, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić.

- Ktoś wczoraj u ciebie był i próbował zabić. Kobieta. Ale ty ją uprzedziłeś a następnie postanowiłeś pozbyć się ciała. Działałeś w obronie własnej, więc dlaczego? Nie lepiej było zadzwonić po policję?

John milczał. Wiedział, że Mycroft wie więcej, niż chciał przyznać. Pozwolił mu kontynuować.

- Zacząłem grzebać trochę więcej w twojej przeszłości, John… I muszę przyznać, że niepokoi mnie twoja obecność tutaj.

- Sherlocka nigdy nie skrzywdziłem, prawda? A wręcz przeciwnie – niejednokrotnie ocaliłem mu skórę dzięki swoim umiejętnościom w wiadomym zakresie. Jeżeli moja prezencja tutaj faktycznie stanowi dla ciebie tak wielki dyskomfort, to wiedz, że za kilka dni zniknę i już więcej żaden z was o mnie nie usłyszy.

Starszy Holmes westchnął ciężko.

- John… powiedz, o co chodzi. Wiem, że ma to związek z twoją przeszłością, ale… możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Wiem również, że podobną ofertę złożył ci Moriarty. Nie musisz się jednak z nim układać.

- Nie? Nie chciałbyś mieć kogoś, u kogo Moriarty ma dług?

Niebieskie oczy Mycrotfa zwęziły się. Ten pomysł go zainteresował.

- Nie zależy mi na swoim życiu i Moriarty to wie, więc z jego strony to żadna przysługa. Z kolei dla Moriarty'ego… Osoba, która mnie ściga miesza mu się w interesy. Sam to powiedział. Jeśli usunę tę osobę, Moriarty będzie miał u mnie dług. Może i jest popaprańcem, ale ma pewne poczucie godności i nie ucieknie od spłaty długu. Po prostu… trzymaj Sherlocka z daleka ode mnie. Nie może mi zrzucić policji na głowę. Ma się trzymać z daleka od tego wszystkiego za wszelką cenę.

- Umowa stoi. – rzekł po chwili Mycroft.

Wieczorem John wyszedł do parku. Widok gwiazd i księżyca w pełni był kojący. Już dawno tak się nie cieszył – w końcu mógł rozegrać swoją własną grę. Miał dosyć bycia cudzym pionkiem – pierw w rękach Jovovicha, potem armii a na końcu Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Pozostawało dalej dawać starszemu Holmesowi i Moriarty'emu pozory władzy, a reszta powinna pójść jak z płatka.

John uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wprost nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia Gry.


End file.
